


I Just Want to Hold Him

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (unless you want to read as dreamnotfound i really don't care), Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Depictions of Death, Enderman, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ivs are mentioned, Major Character Injury, Platonic Relationships, Sleeping Potions, The Ender Dragon - Freeform, Whump, dream gets tranq'd, platonic sharing a bed, sapnap and bad are too, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: One of the Muffinteers gets hurt. Like, really, really hurt.It’s not the kind you walk away from.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Georgenotfound & Clay | Dream, Minx | JustaMinx & Clay | Dream, other relationships I am not tagging right now, sort of - Relationship
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	I Just Want to Hold Him

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I didn't write these out before getting to like thirty seconds before the fic came out so check the tags they should have trigger warnings also fun fact before the end of this if you're laying with someone your heart rate and breathing will subconsciously sync to theirs so have fun with that now I got to go speedrun thirteen first drafts of books.

George _screamed._

Before Sapnap even had the chance to dart in to move, the monster—an Enderman, of course it was an Enderman—snatched George by the neck and threw him. There was a brief moment where time slowed down, and Sapnap had one second to realise George was going to hit one of the obsidian pillars before he did. His head shot back, cracked against the pillar with an echoing _snap_. Gravity kicked in, and George dropped with an ugly _smack_ against pale end stone. He didn’t even try to stop his fall, slumping to the side on the ground.

“ _George!”_ Dream didn’t so much yell the words as yowl then, an unearthly amount of pain leaching into his voice. “Bad, go help him! Sapnap, let’s take care of this bastard.”

Bad didn’t correct him, skidding to a stop by George’s limp form.

Darting underneath the Enderman’s first swipe, Sapnap listened for the familiar rush of teleportation. Dream leapt onto the Enderman, wrapped his arms around its neck and roared as he drove his sword into its chest. Sapnap swung for its freakishly long limbs, sending the creature crashing to the ground. Some of the other Endermen started to grumble, and Dream _roared_ back at them, purple-spattered sword still in one hand. At her spot on one of the towers’ pedestals, the ender dragon looked down at them with a cold purple gaze. “Dream.” Touching the man’s shoulder, Sapnap barely held himself back from flinching when Dream whipped around to look at him. “We need to check on George. Leave it.” Taking a breath, Dream nodded once, then stalked off towards George and Bad. Sapnap turned to look at the ender dragon, who lifted her head and fanned out her enormous canvas of wings.

Flipping her off, he followed Dream.

Before he even got there, before Bad even spoke, he knew it was bad. George had been rolled onto his back, and Bad was cradling him. “He’s hurt, Dream. I don’t think he’s going to make it.” Bad whispered, and Dream froze with his hands hovering over George’s form.

“Can I—can I hold him? Please?” Bad nodded, and the pair carefully shifted George over. Sapnap moved to his head, gently ran his fingers through George’s hair. There was blood matting the back of it, coming from a slash across the back. A tight whimper left George’s throat, and his head fell against Dream’s chest. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’ve got you.” A moment passed, and George’s eyes flickered open. His clout glasses had cracked down the middle, cut into the bridge of his nose. Sapnap reached over and gently took them off. Setting them aside, he turned back to his friends. “Hey, George, after this, we’ll take you to the SMP server. The private one, okay? Everything’s going to be fine, you can just curl up in bed and everyone’ll be quiet and stop by. Antfrost might give you flowers.”

Laughing weakly, George winced, coughing once. It rattled in his chest, and he sucked in a few more breaths that sounded similar. Squeezing his eyes shut, he grabbed at the air with his free hand, found Bad’s and squeezed so hard the onyx-black skin paled to a charcoal grey tone. One of his legs was twisted unnaturally, the other bent at the middle of his shin. That same ankle was pointing the wrong way, and Sapnap glanced at the ender pearls lying where they’d slain that last Enderman. _How hard did it throw him to do that much damage?_ He wondered, a sickening feeling welling up in his stomach. It threatened to spill over, like a river flooding its banks.

“Sap.” Turning, he glanced at Dream and Bad. Glancing down, he met George’s gaze. Pain split his friend’s face, splashed his features in an ugly and macabre way.

“Hey, Georgie. You’ll be fine, okay?” Nodding, George sucked in another breath through clenched teeth, turned his head and buried it in Dream’s chest. His grip on Bad’s hand tightened, breathing sharpening and growing painfully loud. Then, all too quickly and all to slowly, he shuddered violently and went limp.

Dropping his fingers from George’s hair, Sapnapn almost let out a wail.

By the time he’d opened his mouth, though, Bad slapped a hand over his face. “Don’t. You’ll just scare him.” He whispered, quietly enough that they wouldn’t be able to hear. In Dream’s arms, George slowly faded away, and then Bad dropped his hand. “Let’s get home. He needs someone close by. Dream?”

The server admin seemed in a bit of shock. “Dream.” Sapnap forced out, voice cracking on the syllable. Jolting, Dream looked at them, glancing around. Behind the mask, his face was completely hidden. It was one of the few times Sapnap was glad for it, if Dream had been visibly crying he would have lost it, too.

Nodding, Dream forced out, “Let’s get home.”

+++

“ _Sit down,_ you son of a bitch.” Minx swore, shoving Dream back down on the couch. “You’re hurt, too, if you haven’t noticed.”

“But George—”

“He’ll be right here when you get back so shut up.” Shoving him down again, she shot a look over to Schlatt where he was cooking. “Schlatt, if you don’t stop cooking I’ma walk over there and I’ll kick you down to the couch, too. We’ll fight, man.” As if to prove it, she held her fists up. “Dream, _stay on the fookin couch!”_

“Language.” Bad sleepily whispered where he was on the couch, Skeppy playing with his hair. Instead of letting the three idiots fret over George for however long he was going to be in surgery (because of course his respawn had to be difficult, End respawns were always horrid for anyone involved but this one was especially bad due to the stupid _tower he’d smashed into cuz of that fookin Enderman!)_ , Minx and the rest of the server’s dwellers decided to divide who needed to make sure they were recovering, too. They’d watched the streamed videos, it may have been cut off when Bad realised that George was going to die onscreen and they couldn’t exactly show that in good conscience, but it was painfully clear just how hurt George would be when that happened. The fact they’d all survived had been a miracle.

Considering the expression Phil had had when Dream and the others had stumbled in through the server portal, exhausted physically and emotionally, this was not the first time that this had happened.

Looking down at Dream, Minx glanced at Bad and then shouted down the hall, “Yo, where’s the last one?”

“He’s fine!” Karl shouted back. Rolling her eyes, Minx looked down at Dream. He wasn’t letting them do anything until Bad and Sapnap were better, and would probably protest until he saw George again. _Stupid fookin boys. Wonder how these little noodles managed to get a cult following._

_Maybe that’s the reason._

Tying her hair back, she grabbed one of the potions off the coffee table, pinned Dream with one hand holding most of her weight on his knee, and leaned in to threaten him. “You listen to me, Dream. You’re taking this _fookin_ potion, or I am _going to force it down your throat._ Which would you prefer, George coming to with you and Bad and Sapnap by him or finding out that I needed to force a tube down your throat to get you to eat? Which would be less upsetting for him, hm?” Staring at her, eyes holding that stubborn look, Dream said nothing. “Dream. Take the fookin potion. Before I make you.”

Taking a breath, still glaring at her mutinously, Dream grabbed the potion.

He popped the cap off, took a swig, and then set it down. “There. Took the _fookin_ potion.” Glaring at him, Minx took a breath of her own and forced herself to calm down. Smacking him around like some punching bag really wouldn’t work, it’d make him hurt worse and the others would _not_ be happy to find out that she had beaten the crap out of their admin in order to get him to eat.

_This is why we have Wilbur do this. Or George._ Except George was in surgery, and Wilbur was helping perform the surgery with Fundy and some of the other, more medically inclined members of the server. Tommy and Tubbo were being kept busy by Techno, who was probably running them ragged looking for potion ingredients to keep their minds off of everything. “Dream, you are taking the rest of that potion. You need to.” Letting some of her own anger seethe into her voice, she threatened, “Or I will break your arm. Do you understand me, you little shit?”

“You can try.” Tilting her head, Minx snapped forwards and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him.

“Minx!” Bad tried sitting up, and then immediately paused and swayed, eyes fluttering shut. Pushing him back down on the couch, Skeppy slipped out, and Minx met Schlatt’s gaze from across the room.

“Karl, we’re going with the other plan!” He yelled, and Karl groaned from the hallway.

“You mean the stupid plan?” Karl shouted back. There was the sound of a few quick scuffles, and then the sound of someone’s head hitting the wall. Swearing loudly, Karl added, “Uh, guys, he hit his head.”

Dream kicked Minx in the stomach, sending her stumbling back. “Dream, this is a really bad idea.” Skeppy jumped in, and Dream wheeled around. Punching Skeppy in the jaw, Dream flipped him, touched his ribs. _Damnit!_ “Ow! _Dream!_ Come on, relax, we’re trying to help.”

Dream stepped towards Skeppy, and Minx ducked down to tackle his legs. “Grab his arm!” Nodding, Skeppy darted for Dream again. Feinting to the right, he ducked under the next punch and grabbed Dream’s left arm, twisting it behind him. “Schlatt, weakness potion! Now preferably!”

Dream fought, one of his knees slamming against Minx’s jaw. Stars danced in her vision. Reeling back, she locked her arms higher around his knees, her own pinning his feet to the ground. Schlatt appeared, jumping over the couch and grabbing Dream by the neck. “I’ve got him!” He said, smashing a soaked cloth over Dream’s mouth and nose. Clawing at Schlatt’s arm, leaving thin red-pink trails in his wake, Dream tossed his head back. “Nope, you’re not doing that again! Come on, Dream, just calm down.” Against her face, Minx actually heard Dream’s knee pop as his legs started to give out, the potion _finally_ kicking in.

Struggling, Dream jerked as Skeppy let go of him, Minx doing the same and backing up so Schlatt had room to get him to the ground. He glared at Minx, like she was betraying him somehow, chest heaving. “Everything’s going to be fine, Dream. You’re going to wake up and everything’s going to be fine.” Skeppy reassured, and Schlatt carefully crouched as Dream’s legs completely buckled under him. Green eyes drifted shut, and then he was out.

Taking a breath, Minx thought, _I wish you had just taken the potion._

+++

George woke up curled in one of the medbay beds, something strapped to his face.

_Oh. Hello._ Reaching up, he touched the thing attached to his face, found the tubes, and then let them stay there. He’d been in the medbay enough times to know he needed to let them be. Touching them was bad.

Everything felt dimly stuffed with cotton, and he swallowed. _Alright, George. You’re all cottony, so…painkillers. Clearly. Surgery?_ Reaching down, he paused when he saw an IV in his arm and one of the hospital shirts wrapped around him. _Probably._ Lifting the covers, he winced at the sight of thick bandages wrapped around his shoulder and stomach. _Ooh, definitely. Okay, time to check I have all my limbs._

(It would not be the first time he’d temporarily respawned without a limb. That time, he and the others had been trying to do a manhunt when they all got blown up by a Ghast. Needless to say, it had not been fun.)

Head, check. Both arms, check. Both hands and all fingers, check. He could wiggle all of his toes, so feet, toes, and legs were all checked off. So was being able to move. Sure, it was a bit difficult, but he could _move._ Touching his head, he paused when he found bandages. Dim memories of pain spiking through his spine and shoulders and skull made their way through the fuzz and he closed his eyes, dropping his hands and taken a breath.

He was fine.

Tilting his head to the side, he found Sapnap slumped in the bed next to him, still dead to the world. Even though Sapnap couldn’t see, George smiled weakly at him, then looked around for the others. It was pretty much expected for there to be _some_ issue with them, he wasn’t exactly the most likely to get hurt unless it was a manhunt, in which case he usually got destroyed. Most of the time, Dream would come hobbling back with a broken ankle or wrist or once spine, or Sapnap would be returning with burns from accidentally getting too close to some fire or messing around with flint and steel or even deciding to try running his hand through lava because some guy on TV could do it (that had happened enough times that George could actually count it on both hands. It should have happened maybe once).

Bad was curled in a bed with Skeppy beside him, diagonally across the room from George. Sitting up and straightening as much as he could, and ignoring the black dots in his vision, George could just see Karl curled up next to his arm. Of course, it was a bit difficult, seeing as Jimmy and Chandler were piled on top of him like they were a group of cats basking in the same patch of sunlight.

Dream, who was lying in a bed across from George, was alone.

Grabbing the IV and the oxygen tank (because really he no longer cared but Minx scared the living daylights out of him if he dared to leave those behind), George swung his legs over the side of the bed and used them both as supports as he hauled himself over to Dream’s side. Even though he wasn’t really one of their medical personnel, he knew the unsteady and bouncing state of Dream’s heart rate probably wasn’t good, nor was the tube down his throat. _Nice job, Dreamy. What’d you do to yourself this time?_ George mused sardonically, pulling his stuff to the side and climbing onto the bed.

Was it difficult? No. Well, yes, if he was being completely honest. But for climbing into bed with an IV and an oxygen mask attached, then no, it wasn’t difficult. He’d had worse. He’d probably have worse in the future.

So, for now, he was going to take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Dream died in his sleep.  
> Jk, jk, don’t attack me. Anyways, for any of you who saw the other fic I posted today, here’s a second one because I needed something to drag my anxiety down. It’s also because I wanted to give the people who just visit Ao3 the chance to have something fluffy and whumpy to read at the same time. Anyways, I’m going to finally get around to answering thirty-something unread messages that are in my inbox, and then I’m going to finish editing one of my books! We have eight hours until my parents drag me along to a youth group thing, and I can’t sleep until way past then, so…yeah. Wish me luck!  
> As always, thank you for reading. Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
